Yami's Daughter
by Ryou is my Man
Summary: Yami found a mysterious basket. What's in it??? First story, don't flame!


Chapter 1  
It was a nice sunny day and Yami was just waking up, Yuugi on the other hand was finishing his packing. Yuugi was leaving to go to Egypt to find out more about the Millennium Items. But there was one problem…he wasn't BRINGING the puzzle with him. He didn't want some Yami following him around, and for once he wanted a peaceful trip.   
  
Now, Yami didn't know what he meant by he wasn't bringing the puzzle and asked how he was gonna find all the info on the puzzle. But Yuugi said that there were books that he could use and the puzzle was just 25 pieces put together. Now, Yami…well, he was a bit steamed. But he had to look on the bright side, no Yuugi and no Grandpa (thank goodness), just himself. He could watch TV, have poker games, and even throw parties so loud that your neighbors complained. So, Yami took a shower and got dressed.  
  
"Can ya get the paper?" Yuugi asked politely to Yami and Yami said "I don't know why I should. You treat me like I'm your slave."   
  
"I only asked you to do it once ever since I put the puzzle together." Yuugi told Yami as he walked out of the door.   
  
"Bakura was right. Mortals can be stupid at times….or as for him 'all the time'." Yami went out and grabbed the paper that was next to a basket. Yami decided to ignore the basket, but then he saw something move in the basket. He tapped it and it moved again. Yami picked up the basket and brought in the house and put it on the couch.   
  
"Yuugi, the neighbors brought kittens…..again." Yami remembered the time where their neighbors gave them kittens. They ate everything in the whole house, including Yuugi's cards. Yuugi tried shooting them with Grandpa's shotgun but missed. They destroyed all the furniture and they even tried to eat the Millennium Puzzle but Yami hit the kittens with his puzzle.   
  
After a long time Yami and Yuugi finally got the kittens back to their neighbors again and Yuugi told them that if they did that again he would shoot those kittens. Yuugi came down the stairs, his puzzle in one hand and Grandpa's shotgun in the other.   
  
"What is it now?" Yuugi poked the basket with the shotgun and it moved. He poked it again and it moved again. Yuugi continued this for about 20 more minutes, 5 minutes in Yami joined.   
  
Yuugi decided that he would see what's inside the basket and Yami tried to tell him that the damn neighbors gave them kittens again, but Yuugi didn't listen, and he started to poke Yami instead. Yami bit him when he started to do this and Yuugi lifted up the blanket to reveal….a baby.   
  
Yami picked it up and started to look at it and saw that something was missing "Where's his dick?" Yami asked Yuugi still searching for his dick and Yuugi looked at the baby and said "It doesn't have one."   
  
"What do you mean it-?"   
  
"IT'S A GIRL." Yuugi said, trying to get it to make sense in Yami's mind….Yami was still confused.   
  
"IT DOESN'T HAVE A PENIS! IT'S A GIRL YOU MORON! A GIRLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"So, it's not a guy?" Yami asked Yuugi who was now wanting to strangle him.   
  
"Yes….."   
  
"Oh……………" Yami said as he saw Yuugi grabbing his suitcase and heading towards the car, he got in the car and him and Grandpa drove out of the driveway   
  
"What am I supposed to do?!!?!" Yami called out to Yuugi as the car was backing out.   
  
"Ask my friends for help!" Yuugi called back out   
  
"I HOPE A RABID PHARHOH GETS YOU!!!" Yami shouted at Yuugi while Yuugi called out "Have fun Yami!!"   
  
Yami went in the house and looked at the baby and saw something in the basket. It was a letter and it read 'Who ever receives this baby please take good care of her. She needs a comforting family and if you want to adopt her call this number: 959-4455." He read on and it gave him all the info of the baby. Length: 21inches, Weight: 10 pounds, Sex: female. Birthday: December 15 Yami noticed she didn't have a name.  
  
Yami looked at the baby he thought 'I really don't want a child…' *Looks into her lavender eyes and she gives Yami a sad puppy dog face* 'Don't give me that! Because it's working!!!!'   
  
"Aw…you're too cute to say no to. Come on, I'll adopt ya." Yami said to her as he went to the phone with the baby in his arms.   
  
He dialed the numbers and someone picked up on the other end. "Hello? I found a baby on my doorstep and I would like to adopt her…"   
  
"Alright, you need to come down to the adoption center. You know where it is right?" The mysterious person said to Yami and he said "Yeah, I'll be right down."   
  
Yami puts the phone down and he calls Anzu. "Hey, Anzu, I found a baby on my doorstep and I need someone to come down with me to adopt this baby, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Yami asks Anzu.   
  
"That's great Yami! Now you are going to have your very own daughter! Sure, I'll come!!! But I'll get some stuff first!" Yami heard Anzu put the phone down and he sat down and rocked the baby slowly.   
  
He liked her, he REALLY liked her. He was so happy that he was going to have his very own daughter. Anzu came about 16 minutes later with a diaper bag in the diaper bag there was: A sleeper for a girl, 3 bottles of formula, diapers (No, duh. That's why they call it a diaper bag), toys to chew on, a baby carrier, and pacifiers. She also brought a car seat. (But they wouldn't need it today because they were going to walk to the adoption center.)  
  
"She's so cute! Can I hold her?" Anzu asks Yami.  
  
Yami nods and hands the baby to Anzu and Anzu rocks the baby slowly and gives her back to Yami. Then they started to head to the adoption center Yami holding the baby in his hands and looking into her gorgeous lavender eyes.   
  
When they got there, there was a lady and asked them to come in the office. They did as told and took a seat. "My, name is Mrs. Key. And I need you to fill out this application form. *Hands Yami application forms* Are you two married?"   
  
Anzu and Yami started laughing hysterically and Yami caught his breath and wiped the tears from eyes and said "No. She's just a friend of mine who came with me to make sure that I had all the necessary supplies to take care of the baby."   
  
Mrs. Key stepped out of the room. Here's what the form looked like:  
  
Name: Yami Motou  
Age: 18  
Sex: Yes, please! (Anzu: They mean are you a man or woman.) Oh…..Man  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 150  
Location: Domino City, Japan  
  
Baby's name: (Yami really didn't think about that so he looked at a book of baby names that Anzu brought and decided to call her an Egyptian name, Jamila, meaning beauty) Jamila.  
Length: 21 inches long  
Weight: 10 Pounds  
Sex: Female  
Age: 4 days old  
Birthday: December 15  
  
Mrs. Key came back in the room, and Yami gave her the form.   
  
"Okay, sign here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. *Yami signs there* and here. And finally here."  
  
Yami lifts up his hand and signs a sloppy yet poor signature. He gives the "money" to Mrs. Key which is really Yuugi's saving account money   
  
"IS THAT ALL DAMN IT?!" Yami hollers at Mrs. Key as she nods her head slowly, a little scared but mostly happy for Yami.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just never worked with one before. She's helping. *Points to Anzu* So, she's mine? *Mrs. Key nods* Officially? *Mrs. Key nods* *Yami takes Jamila from Yami politely and hugs while blushing* Thanks…."  
  
"Yami, I think you should let Yuugi know that you adopted her."   
  
"*In whiny voice* Aww, do I have to? *Anzu nods* But I don't wanna!"   
  
Anzu shoots Yami a look that says 'You are going to tell Yuugi because I don't want a heap of trouble'  
  
"Okay." Yami hands Jamila over to Anzu while Yami heads to a pay phone.   
  
~**~  
  
On the plane Yuugi's on  
  
Grandpa is asleep, and a guy comes with a phone "There's a man on the phone and he says that if you don't except the charges he will banish you to someplace called the shadow realm."   
  
"I'll accept the charges." Takes the phone. "Hey, Yami, how's it going? Did you take the baby to the orphanage."   
  
"Well, that's a funny story Yuugi. You see instead of taking her back to the orphanage I kinda sorta…"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Adopted her."   
  
"What?! YOU WHAT?!!! *Everyone suddenly stares at Yuugi* What?! Haven't you seen a person talk on the phone before?!!"   
  
"Hey, it's my own choice. Besides I found her. And it's official anyway. And I'm old enough. So, why not?"   
  
"Because we'll have a child screaming in the house at night and I won't be able to get any sleep!"   
  
"Hey, I'm going to be taking care of her mostly!"   
  
"Well, I guess it's alright. Is someone helping you?"   
  
"Anzu is helping me. So I'll see ya when you get home. *Quickly* Oh, by the way Anzu is staying with me and we accidentally emptied your savings account to adopt her. Gotta go bye!"   
  
"YAMI!!!!!!! YOU PICK UP THAT PHONE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU JUST SAID!!!!!! He is SO in trouble when I get home." 


End file.
